Vocaloid one shots!
by Mew SunsetStar
Summary: First one shot collection! Rated T for chaos. Okay, I accept requests as long as they stay in the story rating.
1. Chapter 1

**One shot vocaloid collection!**

**Okay don't hate, this is my very first one shot collection! This first chapter was requested from ShadowhunterCici02 and is LenxOC! I don't own vocaloid and ShadowhunterCici02 owns the OC Cici Yukishiro! ^_^**

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV <strong>  
>It was a normal day in Crypton academy. A girl with long brown hair and blue-green eyes was walking to class. She was the new transfer student from Ireland.<p>

"Kyaaaa! It's Len Kagamine!" One girl said as a certain blond haired boy walked to class. The brunette glanced at Len, and continued walking.

"Hello, girls!" Len beamed. Being the popular boy in the whole school, Len was always surrounded by fangirls.

"Hey Cici-chan!" A girl with long aquamarine pigtails, running to the girl, "Guess what?" The person was Miku Hatsune, one of Cici's friends. Her name was actually Caoimhe Yukishiro, but Miku called her Cici-chan for short.

"Um...you're going to have your own amusement park?" Cici asked.

"No, I wish! But Len's birthday is in a few days! What're going to get him?"

"I dunno." Cici shrugged.

"Okay! Ja nē, Cici-chan!"

* * *

><p><strong>Cici's POV<strong>  
>Class is really boring. Especially when you have history class for the last hour. Barely anyone could focus because of these reasons: 1) class is SUPER BORING. 2) Len's fangirls wouldn't shut up. 3) it was raining cats and dogs outside.<p>

Even Miku seemed a bit distracted. Usually she's always studying, but Kamui-sensei's lectures are draining the life out of the day. I looked at my watch. It was almost time for school to end. The second the bell rang, all of the students (including me) had to fight their way out.

"Watch it, Irish kid!" A person glared daggers at me.

"Sorry!" I shrugged and walked to my locker. Then I realized something: I left my song journal in the music room. I got my stuff and raced to the music room. After I found my journal, I wrote a song. It was a simple love song, about Len. Yeah, I have a crush on Len. But it's not like he notices me, right? I started to sing my new song. I heard the door open but I ignored it. It's probably the music teacher...

* * *

><p><strong>Len's POV<strong>  
>I heard someone singing in the distance. So, I stopped flirting with the fangirls and walked out of the crowd. I stared at the door of the music room. Hmm, I might as well check to see what's going on. I opened the door a bit to see the transfer student, Yukishiro Caoimhe. I know for a fact that Hatsune-chan always calls her Cici-chan though.<p>

"Yo, Yukishiro-san," I said. She turned around, probably shocked to see me.

"L-Len-sama?! What're you doing here?!" She asked, blushing. I laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing! I'm just surprised that you wrote a song. It was amazing, I never heard anything like it." I replied honestly. She stared at me. I stared back for a second then blinked. "Great. I lost a staring contest." She ran out of the classroom, silent. I smiled and walked out. The next day, I noticed Yukishiro-san didn't really talk much.

"Yukishiro-san, what's wrong?" I asked, "You look kind of troubled."

"Huh? It's nothing," she replied. I frowned.

"Seriously, Yukishiro-san, what's wrong?" I sighed. Some of my fangirls threw death glares at her. Then I finally realized why she was being silent.

"Why are you talking to her?" One person asked. This was getting annoying. Why would they insult someone they don't even know? It's just plain stupid.

"Shut up! Caoimhe-chan has never done anything bad to you!" I shouted.

"Len-kun, don't tell me that you developed feelings for her. That's not fair!" One fangirl pouted. I stormed out of the classroom and ended up in a local park.

"Len-sama! Wait up!"

I turned around, expecting a fangirl. But the person was actually Yukishiro-san. Wait-Did she… just call me Len-sama…?

"Hey." I replied. "Wait, why did you follow me?"

"Curiosity." She said.

"Hey, Caoimhe-chan, can I tell you something?" I asked. She nodded. "Well, you see, a long time ago, I wasn't popular. In fact, the only reason I became popular, is because I wished on a shooting star. Ever since then...I've regretted it. They started acting like I'm some sort of a celebrity and I hate it." I glanced at her. "I'm guessing that you think I'm an idiot?"

"Yep."

"Hey! Aren't you supposed to say that I'm not being an idiot or something like that?!" I snapped.

"Nope." She shrugged.

"Okay then..."

* * *

><p><strong>Cici's POV<strong>  
>The next day, Miku seemed pretty excited when school ended. It was Len's birthday, and I forgot to get him a present.<p>

"Hey, why don't a write a song for him?" Miku asked. "Meiko-chan says the best presents come form the heart, not a store! Then again, she drinks a lot of sake so her advice isn't always the best…"

"I already wrote a song. And Len-sama overheard me singing it."

"Oh. But you can still sing it at his party, right? I'm bringing a leek to hit Kaito-kun when he makes fun of people!"

"Okay." I replied. When we finally arrived at Len's house, Miku searched her purse and found a leek.

"Let's go! I'm dying to see if Kaito is here!"

We walked in the yellow colored house, and we were greeted by this girl that looked like Len but as a girl.

"Hiya! I'm Rin! Nice to meet you!" She said.

"I'm Miku Hatsune and this is my bff, Cici-chan!" Miku beamed.

"Cool! Well, see ya!" She replied and left.

"Yay! You guys came to the party!" He hugged us. Geez, he's THIS happy to see two other people at his party?

"I'm sorry...I forgot to get a gift.."

"It's okay!" He laughed. "Besides, I'm just glad that you're here!"

"Okay then, Shota boy," miku snickered.

"WHAT?! IM NOT A SHOTA!"

"Are you sure?" Miku smirked. I face palmed.

"Hey, Leek girl and… Transfer student...?" Kaito appeared out of nowhere. And in a blink of an eye, Miku was whacking Kaito with a leek.

"Ow! Quit that!"

"Well, I have no words.…" I nervously said.

"Me neither..." Len replied, "if this gets out of hand, I'm going to need to get Kaito a lawyer..." We walked away from the weird yet hilarious scene of Miku beating the heck out of Kaito with a leek.

He didn't get a lot of presents. The only thing that he got was a bear hug from a fangirl and a couple of video games. I walked outside and sang the song I wrote for him. He walked out of the house and stared at me.

"Hey," I said.

"Hey," he looked nervous. I quickly wrote a note using a pen and a piece of paper that I kept I my purse.

* * *

><p><strong>Len's POV<strong>  
>Cici wrote something down and a piece of paper, put the piece of paper in my hand and stared at me. I read the note silently. This is what it said:<p>

Konichiwa Len-sama. I'm Yukishiro Caoimhe.  
>You might not know me but...we go to the same school.<p>

Yeah, i'm the gajin*. The Irish kid. :P

Anyway... I heard it was your birthday soo...I wrote this song for you.

Um...as we say in Ireland:  
>"Là Breathla Sóna Duit!" (Happy Birthday!)<br>~Caoimhe.

I stared at Cici._ She wrote that song for me?_ Geez, I'm such an idiot. A very popular idiot. She was about to leave when I said, "Wait!"

"Huh?"

"Um...I like you,"

"Is this supposed to be some sort of joke?"

"I'm serious. I really do like you," I said, smiling. There was a short silence. Then I quickly kissed her and blushed. She was blushing too.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" A certain ice cream loving guy said with a smirk plastered on his face.

"Congrats, Lenny! You finally got a girlfriend! And I thought it would never happen!" Meiko snickered.

"WHAT?! NOOOOOO! THE WORLD IS NOT READY FOR THIS TO HAPPEN!" Miku shrieked.

* * *

><p><strong>The next day normal POV<strong>  
>"What?! Another new transfer student?!" Miku asked, shocked. Cici and Len nodded.<p>

"Yep, her name is Kokoro Cross, from America."

"AMERICA?! YOURE TRAVELING TO AMERICA JUST TO SEE A PERSON?!"

"No. Me and Len are going to write a letter to her." Cici replied.

"Oh. Okay." Miku beamed as Cici started writing the letter.

**Somewhere in America...**  
>"Kokoro! There's a letter for you!" A boy hollered.<p>

"Okay!" A girl with short orange hair in a ponytail and indigo colored eyes replied. She wore a yellow hoodie and black shorts. She ran down some stairs and snatched the letter from the boy's grip.

"Hey! You gave me a paper cut!" He pouted.

"Sorry!" She replied and looked at the letter. "Huh? Crypton academy? Never heard of it." She read the letter. It said:

Dear Kokoro, I know you don't know me but I'm one of the students of Crypton Academy. My name is Caoimhe Yukishiro, but you can call me Cici. Anyways, you're about to transfer to Crypton Academy! Congrats!

She stared at the letter, noticing that there was two people's handwriting. One was neat, and the other wasn't but still readable. The other person wrote:

Konichiwa, Cross-san! I'm Kagamine Len, another student from Crypton! So, long story short, you're moving to japan! I'm guessing that you're probably freaking out about how are you going to live in Japan, but don't worry! Cici's friend Miku is going to let you stay at her house with one of your friends! Well, see ya in school!

"Japan...? I'm moving to japan?"

"WHAT?!" the boy shrieked. "You can't leave! You're the only person who ever plays video games with me!"

"It says right here that I'm transferring to a new school in Japan, Ethan. And apparently, I can bring a friend so I'm bringing Alexa. I already know how to speak japanese so I better start packing." Kokoro shrugged.

* * *

><p><strong>So, that was my first one shot. And I take requests as long as they stay in the same rating as the story. But anyways WHO is this "Kokoro Cross" girl? Why is Gakupo a teacher? Why did Meiko appear? Why aren't I getting any answers for these questions-<strong>

**Rin: *interrupts me* Why are you asking questions that you already know the answers to?!**

**Mew: to build up suspense! It's an important tool in writing! ^_^ And kokoro is actually named after the song "Heart(Kokoro)" by Kagamine Rin!**

**Rin: Rate and review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay! This chapter continues from the first one! Also, I don't own Vocaloid, and ShadowhunterCici02 owns her OC's Sam and Cici!**

* * *

><p><strong>Kokoro's POV<strong>  
>"Ethan! I'm going to be late if you don't let me go!" I said, a bit annoyed. Currently, one of my only friends, Ethan was trying to stop me from leaving to japan. It's not my fault I got accepted it a school that's out of the country. And I had a couple of minutes until the people from Crypton Academy would show up.<p>

"I have to go," I sighed, ruffling Ethan's auburn hair. He looked at me with the saddest look in his eyes in the world. I've been by his side for as long as I can remember. "It's okay, I'll be fine."

"How do you know?"

"Because, I just know." I replied, and hugged him. A girl with long brown hair and bluish-green eyes walked to me and Ethan. "Well, I'll miss you!" I smiled. Then he took something out of his pocket.

"Here, so then I'll ways be with you. It's a good luck charm." He said, as he put the object in my hand. It was a necklace with a silver heart shaped lock and a cross engraving.

"Get it? I searched up your name and it means 'heart' and 'spirit'." He beamed. "Cool, right?"

"Hi, I'm Caoimhe Yukishiro but you can call me Cici, I'm from Crypton Academy. You must be Kokoro Cross, the new transfer student."

"H-How did you know my name?!" I stuttered. "A-And if you're from J-Japan, then how the heck are you able to speak english?!"

"You stutter a lot." A blond boy with cerulean eyes dead panned.

"Don't mind Len, he's just mad because there's no bananas at the airport." Cici joked.

"Bye, Ethan." I walked away with Cici and Len. After we got on the plane to Japan, I stayed silent. I didn't want to say anything stupid.

* * *

><p><strong>A couple hours later Normal POV <strong>  
>"We're here!" Cici said as the trio walked into Miku's house. "Welcome to your new home! Hey Miku, get over here!"<p>

"What is it? Can't you see I'm trying to stop Rin from blowing up the house?!"

"I am not trying to blow up the house! We're supposed to be baking a cake!" A certain orange loving girl scoffed. The apron she wore was practically covered in flour and orange, yellow and teal icing.

"Hey, who's the girl?"

"Rin, meet Kokoro Cross. She's the transfer student from America." Cici replied.

"H-hello, Rin-chan, nice to meet you." Kokoro said nervously.

"Aww! She's so kawaii! I would hug you but I'm covered in cake and icing!" Rin beamed and turned to Miku, Len and Cici. "Can we keep her? Please? I'll do the dishes! Um, I'll never copy Len's homework-wait that's a promise I can't keep. " Cici, Miku and Len were silent in bewilderment and confusion.

"I don't enjoy being called 'cute'." Kokoro muttered.

"Too bad!" Rin joked, "Welcome to Japan, _Cross-chan_!"

* * *

><p><strong>Rin's POV<strong>  
>Miku won't let me near Ko-chan (that's my nick name for her) because I'm still wearing my apron that is covered in flour and icing. Anyways, I was looking for my favorite white headband with a bow when a certain orange haired girl caught my attention.<p>

"Len, be quiet!" I hissed as the banana loving boy was playing a video game.

"What?" He groaned, obviously annoyed.

"Ko-chan is trying to sleep here, and you're being loud!" I whispered angrily. Yep, Ko-chan was taking a nap on the couch, probably tired from the airplane flight. When she woke up, I was too busy staring at the tv, mainly because there was a new orange remote control road roller, complete with a built in camera for spying on people. It was simple.

Road rollers=the world's greatest invention since the internet. You don't need a mad scientist to figure that out.

"IVE GOTTA GET THE NEW ROAD ROLLA!" I shouted. Everyone stopped what they were doing to stare at me. I didn't mind, it's not of the world. "SO WHERES KAITO TO STEAL HIS WALLET?!"

"He's in detention." Miku replied.

"Oh." The dreaded word, _detention_, had ruined everything. So much for stealing Ice cream addict's wallet. "Never mind. I don't wanna get in trouble.

* * *

><p><strong>The next day at school. Normal POV<strong>  
>Kokoro was in class, along with Len, Rin, Miku, and Cici. A boy with dark amber eyes and neon orange hair rolled his eyes when Cici walked past him.<p>

"Look who it is, lil' Cici Yukishiro." He smirked with a devilish look in his eyes.

"Shut up, Sam." Cici threw a death glare at him. Kokoro continued to read a book while the teacher** (Gakupo)** was talking about eggplants. For some unknown reason, he was obsessed with eggplants. The teacher left, leaving the classroom in total chaos.

"Who's the freak?" A certain blue haired boy growled.

"Kaito! Don't be rude!"

Ignoring the comment, Kaito slapped the book out of Kokoro's hand and walked away with a hateful expression. Some kids laughed and others started yelling at Kaito for being a bully. Then Kokoro got the bottle of water that Gakupo had left in the desk and whacked Kaito with the bottle, which caused him to faint.

"I've been waiting to do that all day!" Kokoro said.

"Way to go!" One classmate cheered. Kokoro glanced at Kaito. Geez that guy is a jerk, She thought as everyone left the classroom except for Cici and herself. Then she got an idea.

"What are you doing?!"

"Trying to get him to he nurse's office. I can't just leave him passed out here, can I?"

"Yeah, you have a point. But the next time he does that, we'll get Meiko."

"And show no mercy." Kokoro added with a smirk.

"Yep." Cici said and got the nurse, since they couldn't carry him. An hour later, Kaito woke up in the nurses office. He stared at the two students.

"What did _we_ do?!" Kokoro asked in a fake innocent voice. "All I did was just get the nurse!

"If it weren't for us, you would of _still_ been in the classroom, passed other where ANYBODY could of pranked you. Like drawing a mustache on your face." Cici said suspiciously. Kaito grabbed a mirror and screamed like a little girl. Sure enough, there was a mustache drawn on his face in permanent marker.

**"WHAT THE HECK DID YOU TWO DO TO MY FACE?!"**

"Nothing!" They lied and ran out, snickering.

"Hey!" Sam yelled.

"Oh crud! We're caught!" Kokoro face palmed.

"Here, think fast!" Cici tossed a bag of marbles, which landed on the floor. Then Kokoro and Cici ran out of school, along with Len, Miku, and Rin, leaving Sam to trip over the marbles.

* * *

><p><strong>Kokoro's POV <strong>  
>For some reason, Sam looked pretty mad. But Sam and Cici are enemies; I didn't want to get in the crossfire of the fight.<p>

"CROSS-SAN!" Somebody yelled.

"Huh?"

"Cross-san!"

"SAM?!" I shrieked. He nodded.

"SAM, GET AWAY FROM KO-CHAN!" Rin and Miku shouted angrily. Then Cici, Len, me, Miku and Rin ran to the house. After that we just watched a bunch of movies. Rin cooked (or at least tried to) cook some more food but Miku didn't let her.

"Hey, Ko-chan!" Rin said. "Why're you spacing out?"

"I don't know..."

* * *

><p><strong>Mew: that's it for this chapter!<strong>

**Miku: yep! So rate and review! ^_^**


	3. Chapter 3

**This request is from TheVocaloidMaster! And it also kinda takes place from the last chapter. :P I don't own Vocaloid, or the OC's which are Zero Fukuro, Cici Yukishiro, and Sam. I only own the OC Kokoro!**

* * *

><p><strong>Zero's POV<strong>

_"ZERO!" _Luka's voice rang thorough the air._ "WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!" _Yep, me and Luka go to the same school, Crypton Academy. I got my book bag and ran out the house, along with Luka.

Oh, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Zero Fukuro. Yeah, I know what your thinking: _why would anyone name their kid Zero?! _Well, I don't know. Anyways, the shouting pinkette is Megurine Luka. She's one of my friends. Besides, we're just classmates. And neighbors.

Luka yells a lot. Probably because she's kind of a Tsundere. I was so busy thinking that I actually forgot that I had less then ten minutes to get to school.

"Hurry up, Zero!" She muttered. "I don't want to be late for class again!"

Nine minutes...

"Hey Miku, Len and Rin! Good morning!"

"Hey Luka-chan!" The Kagamine twins beamed in unison.

"Cici-chan! Kokoro! What's up?" Luka said.

Eight minutes and counting...

"Iroha! Piko! Where were you guys?"

"Aren't we supposed to go to school?" I said. Everyone ran faster than the speed of light to school. But we still ended up getting after school-detention.

During detention, everyone has their own way of not being bored. Kokoro, or "Heart" as I call her, reads some _Shugo Chara_ manga (she LOVES that anime) and listens to music, Cici and Len pass notes, Rin always steals a plastic spoon from lunch and uses it as a catapult to throw paper clips at people, Miku makes bracelets, Luka drums on the desk with some pens, Iroha falls asleep, and Piko...he just stares off into space. He doesn't talk much.

What do _I_ do? Easy. I draw.

The teacher left to go bore some other people to death when Rin catapulted a note at me. I rolled my eyes and read the note, mentally face palming.

_Hey, Zero! Can I borrow your wallet so I can get a new remote control road roller?_

_-Rinny! :)_

Okay, there is no way that I'm letting Rin take my money to buy a toy. I shook my head no and continued to doodle a picture of the teacher being chased by a army of tuna. Luka loves tuna so I decided to make her favorite food the star of this drawing.

"You're mean, Zero-kun..." She pouted.

"So is '_borrowing_' Kaito's wallet last week and buying a bottle of nail polish." I used airquotes when I said the word "borrowing". Rin was a master of stealing people's wallets. Don't let her cute looks deceive you, she is a THIEF. A **THIEF** I tell you.

"Whatcha drawing?" Heart asked, taking off her black headphones.

"The teacher being chased by tuna." I said blankly. Miku started to make another bracelet, this time it was red, and yellow. She used heart shaped beads, too. That could only mean one thing...

"Is there a couple that I should know about?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Cici and Len are dating!" Miku chirped. Cici and Len blushed.

"M-Miku?! Why did you tell him?!"

"Because Zero's a hopeless romantic!" Luka shrugged. I did a anime fall.

"Am not!" I glowered.

"Are too." She replied.

"Am not!"

"Are too."

"Am not!" I glared. She shrugged and used Rin's spoon catapult to launch a a crumbled piece of paper at me. I frowned and threw it back at her. After the teacher told everyone that got a detention to leave, we all decided to go and get some candy or something to eat.

Rin got some orange flavored ice cream. Me and Luka bought some tuna sandwiches. Miku got some leeks (despite the fact that leeks are a vegetable, NOT a snack). Iroha decided to get strawberry flavored taiyaki. Len got some banana flavored pocky. Heart got some gummy bears. And as for Piko...he didn't buy anything.

"Hey!" Len whined as Cici stole a piece of pocky.

"What're they doing?" Heart asked.

"Pocky game." I said in a monotone. After a couple of minutes I said, "Len won." Cici and Len turned bright red. Then, Luka snatched a piece of pocky.

"Hey Zero!" A voice said.

"Meiko." We all smiled in unison. Meiko is the person that all the students look up to. She's a reckless, funny, drunk(most of the time) college student (she prefers to hang out with the middle students) and she asks stupid questions. A terrible role model. But she's like family.

"Hey peeps! Do the Eggplant Guy try to open the closet? I saw a mouse the size of a camel in there!" She said. "Why is he obsessed with eggplants anyways?" Stupid question count: 01

* * *

><p><strong>Luka's POV<strong>

"What's up, Meiko?"I asked, bored out of my mind. Meiko Sakine, the "college delinquent" as the adults call her, is always there when you least expect her to be. Always dressed in red, and carrying a bottle of sake, she's always at school, the park or wherever. There's no point of the teachers stopping her from coming into the school. Everyone was used to her appearing of thin air.

"Hey Luka! Wanna play the pocky game with Zero?" Rin smirked. I turned bright red. Miku giggled.

"NO. STEP AWAY FROM THE POCKY." Was my oh so intelligent response. I mentally face palmed. Len and Rin cracked up.

_"Step away from the pocky!"_ Meiko mimicked, slurring the word "pocky" a bit. I mentally face palmed for the second time.

"You know, I have a right to eat to eat pocky." Zero dead panned, snatching a piece of pocky.

"Hey! Get your own!" Len whined.

Zero's been my friend for...I don't know, since forever? I kinda have a crush on him. And I know is that he probably wants to stay friends.

"Luka? You're spacing out again." Zero said. I blushed from embarrassment. "What's wrong? Your face is all red." Len and Cici made a -_- face like in a anime. Kokoro face palmed.

"Um..." I said. "I'm going home!" I stood up and left.

The next day was the definition of the word "Boring". Kokoro and Cici was chatting about some random prank, Len wasn't at school, Kaito...was being less Kaito-ish, and Sam was NO WHERE in sight.

"Cross-san!" A voice said.

"What do you want, Sam?" Cici growled. Sam shrugged then smirked. Uh oh. He's planning evil. Everyone knows his smirks are a warning of evil about to be planned.

"I just wanna talk to Cross-san." He hugged her. Kokoro blushed and pushed him away, which caused him to fall to the ground. "Ow!"

"Where's Zero?" Rin asked.

"He didn't feel right, so he's at the nurse's office," I replied. For some reason, I was really worried about him. So, I faked a stomach ache and left class. As I walked out of the class, I left like a million people were watching me. It was creepy.

"Zero?"

"Hey Luka." He said and faked a cough. I mentally face palmed. He was _faking_ that he was sick. He's such an idiot sometimes.

"Hey Zero." I replied in a monotone. The nurse appeared.

"Hello Megurine-chan. What seems to be the problem?" She asked politely. Nurse Gumi always seems to be polite all the time. And she hates fighting.

"A stomach ache." I lied.

"Okay. Just wait here, I'll call your parents." She hurried off to some random place in the school. Zero stared at me.

"What?"

"You're a really good liar.." He said.

"True." I smirked.

"Let's have a staring contest."

"Ready, set, GO!" We said in unison. I know for a fact Zero's going to win. He's always won staring contests. We just stood there, one of us determined to win.

"You won." He frowned. "Then again I let you win." I face palmed. Then he kissed me.

_What the HECK?!_

"W-W-What just happened?!" I said, blushing.

"Well, we're a couple now, that's what!" He laughed. I guess he did like me after all.

"Awwww! That's so cute!" A voice said. We turned around to see Nurse Gumi. She was standing there the whole time?! "I'm telling Miku!" We face palmed at the same time.

* * *

><p><strong>LOL! poor Luka and Zero! XD the whole time I was typing this, I was listening to the Story of evil (Daughter of Evil, Servant of Evil, Regret Message and Re_birthday) :P<strong>

**Rin: -_- yeah story of evil...**

**Mew: hey! Don't be hating on a couple of your own songs! XP**

**Rin: rate and review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter is STILL continuing from the last! XP anyways, at school I actually I wrote a story based on "the story of Evil"and me, my friend Taylor and Karen (who both don't have a account) were talking about what we would do if we were the "Daughter of Evil". I might try to type that for the next chapter-**

**Rin: HEY! Where were you?!**

**Mew: watching some anime like Clannad, Vampire Knight, Shugo chara, and listening to vocaloid music...AND writing that Story of Evil fanfic... -_-**

**Rin: OTAKU. Mew:**

**Mew: Am not!**

**Rin: -_-**

**Kaito: *face palms* we don't own the OC's Cici and Sam, but we do own the OC Kokoro Cross. Yeah and we don't own vocaloid!**

* * *

><p><strong>Kokoro's POV<strong>

I was too busy dealing with dodging Rin's random glomp attacks to notice that Cici and Len were about to throw a paper airplane at Miku. Yep, this has become my life at the Hatsune house. I heard that Sam challenged Cici to a fight. So I had to be ready in case any mishaps happen. And by "any mishaps", I mean Rin Kagamine trying to run Sam over with a road roller.

"RANDOM GLOMP ATTACK! ROAR!" That one time I didn't realize that Rin was sneaking up and tackled me.

"Cici, Miku, I found Ko-chan!" Rin chirped, her sky blue eyes sparkling. For some reason, Rin found it funny to randomly tackle someone, especially me.

"Rin...you're crushing the poor girl..."

"Oh, sorry!" She replied and let me go. Okay, it's official: if I can survive Rin's Glomp Attacks, Miku's Leek Wars (she hits people with a leek), and Kaito's Death Glares, then I have the survival skills of a pro.

"So, what's up?" Luka asked me.

"ROAD ROLLA TIME!" Rin hollered, bring out a remote control road roller. She stole Kaito and Len's wallet just to get that one toy...and a couple of oranges.

"Time for revenge." Miku said, grinning like a Cheshire Cat.

Oh no, Cheshire Cat grin. Miku. Bad luck.

"Yep!" Rin smirked, picking up the road roller toy. She fixed her white bow that she always wore in her hair and ran out. I just stood there, unable to say anything. Yep, this is my life. But it wasn't like this before. Before I met anyone from Crypton academy, my life was NORMAL. There was no random glomp attacks or leek wars. I bet Ethan found someone else to be his best friend and forgot about me. I stared at the necklace he gave me before I left for Japan. _Heart Cross_. That's what my name translates to. I couldn't help but glance at the window. The next day at school, Sam wasn't there.

"Hey, that's a really pretty necklace, _Cross-san_." A voice said. Okay, I was wrong.

"Sa-"

"Don't go shouting out my name, Cross-san." He smirked. I could see the outline of a VERY mad Cici out of the corner of my eye.

"SAM! YOU ARE DOOMED!" Rin bellowed. Sam ran off to the next class. "You okay, Kokoro?" "Yeah." I said.

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

Rin decided that she was going to get a _real_ road roller. It was her life mission to flatten Sam to a pancake. If she didn't, in her eyes, she would of never done anything interesting in her life.

"You do realize that stealing a road roller wouldn't look good in college, right?" Meiko said.

"I _live_ for road rollers!" Rin declared. "Without Roadrollers, we wouldn't have anything interesting!" Meiko laughed nervously.

"Okay, Rinny." Meiko muttered. Rin frowned as she crumpled up the plan and tore it up to shreds. "Need help?"

"Yeah, put down that sake and throw this away." She said, handing the teared up piece of paper to Meiko. "And while you're at it, throw the sake out the window, you don't need to be drunk." Meiko gasped.

"Not the sake! _Anything_ but the sake!" She pleaded. Rin rolled her eyes, snatched the bottle of sake out of Meiko's grip, and placed it on Mr. Kamui's desk. "Today's happiness has disappeared..." Meiko pouted. Kokoro and Cici had no idea what to make of the scene. Piko just stared into space. Kaito threw a piece of paper at Rin. Luka rolled her eyes.

"HEY!" Rin shouted, throwing the crumpled up piece of paper at Kaito.

* * *

><p><strong>Kaito's POV<strong>

I stared at Rin and sighed. I bet everyone's probably wondering why I'm such a Tsundere. Well, it all started when my brother Akaito decided to eat ALL the ice cream in the house. Then he blamed it on me and _now_ I'm grounded for a month.

"Hey, Kaito!" A voice said. I turned around to see Rin.

"What?"

"I was wondering...wanna see a movie sometime? I know Akaito blamed that ice cream eating thing on you." Rin asked.

"Sure." I shrugged.

"Thanks!" She beamed. Wait...did I just get asked out by Rin?

WHAT THE HECK DO I DO?!

"And by the way, I wasn't asking you out!" She snapped. Did I just say that out loud? Oh crabcakes...she's going to steal a road roller and run me over. That Kokoro Cross girl seems nice. Maybe I should try to talk to her.

"Hey...I'm Kaito Shion. Sorry for being rude." I said. Kokoro's eyes were indigo. Ironically when I was a kid, I thought the color indigo was awesome.

"It's okay! Rin told me you were grounded for something Akaito did." She smiled. "Eh? You're blushing."

"I am?" I mentally face palmed.

"Bye, Kaito!"

* * *

><p><strong>Cici's POV<strong>

Me, Len and Kokoro were hanging out with Rin and Miku. And apparently my older brother is going to come of Japan.

"So, I think Kaito likes you, Ko-chan!"

"Yeah, Heart-chan." Miku said. Kokoro blushed. "Heart-chan" was just one of Kokoro's nicknames.

**"N-N-NO HE DOESNT!"** Kokoro shrieked.

_"Denial..."_ Me, Len, Miku, and Rin dead panned in unison.

"S-SHUT UP!"

I couldn't help but laugh at Kokoro. She _was_ in denial. Len kissed me on the cheek. But then something truly...random happened.

"WHAT DA FUDGE ARE YOU DOING?!" my brother screeched. "NOOOO! THE WORLD ISNT READY FOR YOU TO HAVE A BOYFRIEND!" I face palmed. He just quoted Miku.

"Len, meet my older brother." I said nervously. My brother stared at me and fainted from shock. I face palmed. "Don't worry, he's okay."

"Geez, you didn't tell him that you and Len were a couple?" She said.

"Nope, I was _planning_ to."

* * *

><p><strong>So, like I said, the next chapter is going to be based on the "story of evil"! ^_^ and also Kaito getting grounded as my idea of why he was acting like a Tsundere. <strong>

**Kaito: well, that DOES make sense. **

**Miku: Plz rate and review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**This chapter is based off the song "My crush was a Monster boy" by Gumi. One of my friends at school who doesn't have an account was BEGGING me to write this for this chapter! The next chapter will be Story of Evil. XP And she got me to listen to the song, which is pretty epic...Anyways, I don't own Vocaloid, and PS, this will be written in mainly Gumi's POV. GumixOC**

* * *

><p><strong> Gumi's POV<strong>

"Class, we have a new exchange student." Ms. Hatsune said, smiling. It was almost the end of the year. In fact, it was a mere ten days until school was over. I fixed my goggles that I always wore and stared at the door. A boy with short black hair and dark grey eyes walked in.

"Hello, I'm Kukai. Nice to meet you." He said casually and took a seat. Apparently he liked animals because a couple girls asked him. I shrugged and played with a strand of my dark green hair, looking out with the window. Eventually, it was the end of school year. And the whole time, I didn't talk to the boy. On the last day of school, someone tapped me on the shoulder.

"Hey you." A person-I mean the exchange student- said.

"My name is Gumi, not 'you'." I replied.

"See ya, Gumi-chan." He smiled, and walked away. I knew I was blushing but...why? So, I decided to follow him. I know, I sound like a stalker but I got curious. Curiosity isn't a crime, right? I followed him to a candy store where he got some ice cream. So did I, mainly because I got hungry.

* * *

><p>I ended up in a empty lot, to see the boy. He tossed the ice cream he was holding in the air and a giant monster ate it. Wait-<em>MONSTER?!<em>

Did anyone tell you that I had a big imagination?

No, well, now you've been warned. Kukai-the boy- glanced at me and smiled.

"Can you keep this a super secret?" He said. I nodded.

And that was the start of a awesome friendship with me and Kukai. We had a ton in common. We both liked ice cream and animals, read the same books (Harry potter, people!) and even had the same favorite class (music!). One day, we watching the fireworks, and the monster seemed to be watching them too.

"Hey you, want some ice cream?" I asked the monster. It gave a slight nod. I tossed the ice cream at the monster. It caught it, and ate the ice cream.

"Looks like he likes you." Kukai said.

"Really? Wow, I didn't notice." I stared at the monster in shock. It kinda reminded me of a T. Rex, but had a giant eye like a cyclops. But overall, the monster wasn't too scary. It never tried to eat me or anything. So yeah, not scary.

"Yeah, he really likes you." He mumbled. I yawned and fell asleep on his shoulder for a few minutes. Then he woke me up.

"Gumi! Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, I just got a bit tired." I laughed nervously. He stared at me. The next day when,v I came to hang out with Kukai, I saw the monster first. It walked toward me, it's eye boring into my soul.

"Gumi!" Kukai beamed and gave me a bear hug. I laughed.

"Hey Kukai!" I beamed. What happened next was so unpredictable, a psychic couldn't of predicted it. Kukai got thrown into the air, and well, he got eaten by his own monster.

.

..

...

...

...

_**WHAT THE HECK DO I DO?!**_

"Come to think of it, it's almost the end of summer." A familiar voice said. Kukai? He's okay! Thank goodness! Then, using Kukai's voice, the monster laughed.

"H-h-hey! Is that you?" I stuttered.

"Yeah it is!" The monster- I mean Kukai- replied. I smiled and me and Kukai walked to school. A lot of people panicked. But just as we got there, an army of tanks and helicopters appeared.

"Step away from the monster!" A police officer ordered.

"No!" I yelled back at the officer.

"Gumi Megapoid!" The teacher called. I was too busy trying to help Kukai to care what Ms. Hatsune was trying to say. Suddenly, Kukai-the monster- transformed into a more terrifying monster. The tanks and helicopters left after a few minutes. Then, Kukai turned back into the boy, still wearing his school uniform.

* * *

><p>A couple of weeks after school started, me and Kukai wrote a song, based on when I met him. I called it "My Crush was a Monster Boy". And it was time for the school talent show. Did you guess what I was doing for the Talent show yet? I'll give you a hint: it involves music.<p>

"Hiya, Rin!"

"Hi, Gumi! Ready for show time?" Rin asked, strumming on guitar. Kukai gave a thumbs up to me.

"Yeah. Let's do this!" I beamed. The curtain parted and I started to sing. So yeah, that story about the boy being eaten by the monster, and turning into the monster? All true. Every single word about it. You could even google "The monster myth of Vocal Academy" and keep reading until you see "a girl by the monster". That girl was me, Gumi Megapoid.

So, next time you hear that a boy in your class might be walking alone, or I don't know, "raising monsters", _believe_ them.

* * *

><p><strong>Yep, first song fic chapter. But the whole time I was writing this, I was listening to "My crush was a Monster boy". I love the guitar! XD anyways, rate and review!<strong>


	6. Story of Evil chapter!

**Disclaimer (since this is a fanfiction): I don't own the Story of Evil or Vocaloid.**

* * *

><p>In a small kingdom, there was a princess. But instead of calling her "Princess Rin", they called her "Daughter of Evil". One day, Rin and her twin brother, Len, were walking in a town.<p>

"Len," Rin said, "Why do you always follow me?"

"I have to protect the Princess, of course." Len replied, fixing his blond hair. Rin rolled her eyes. "Aren't you excited for Prince Kaito's proposal?"

"What? No, I haven't even met the guy," Rin scoffed, "Just because the King arranged me to marry him, doesn't mean I will!" Len laughed.

"But you're going to meet him right now!" He said, "Let's go!" Rin knew that there was no point in arguing with Len, so she went along with him to the castle.

"Len, I think this is a bad idea," Rin stated, "Besides, I'm just some girl he has to marry..." Len sighed and knocked on the door.

"No, this is a very bad idea." Rin sighed as a butler opened the door.

"Prince Kaito, your soon to be bride is here!" The butler beamed. A boy with blue hair and bright blue eyes walked to the door.

"Hello," Rin said politely, "I am Princess Rin, and this is my brother, Len."

"I'm Kaito." The boy replied. Kaito hated the fact that he had to marry the so called "Daughter of Evil". Len wasn't so keen on Kaito marrying Rin either. He despised it and would rather be called "Servant of Evil" for the rest of his life. Rin, Len and Kaito chatted and left after an hour.

"Rin, are you okay?" Len asked, "You're acting strange." Rin stared at him and laughed.

"I'm fine, Len!" She beamed.

"Okay..." Len mumbled. The twins walked back to the castle. But Prince Kaito wasn't going to marry Princess Rin. In another kingdom, a girl named Haku, who had unusual white hair, walked by a store. Pausing to look at her reflection, she frowned.

"If only I had green hair like everyone else." She said. Haku was a shy and timid girl. With her naturally white hair, she was completely alone. She continued to walk until she was in a forest.

"I wish I had some friends." She sighed. A green leaf fell from the tree and landed on her shoulder. The leaf then fell back to the ground. Haku walked away and the leaf began to glow.

* * *

><p>The next day, Haku returned to the forest to see a girl her age with long beautiful green hair tied in pigtails wearing a white dress.<p>

"Hello." Haku said. "Oh, hello! I'm Miku!" The green haired girl beamed.

"What's your name?"

"Haku." She replied.

"Nice to meet you, Haku!" Miku said. Haku stared at her for a second and smiled.

"Thanks, I never really had a friend before." But Miku had a plan: destroy the Yellow Country. Kaito and Rin would be at war because of it. Eventually, Rin became optimistic about her and Kaito's arranged marriage. But that optimistic aura vanished when Len stopped talking to her.

"Len, are you okay?" Rin asked as her twin brother packed for a trip.

"I'm leaving for a bit." Len replied, and walked out. He walked until he was in a nearby kingdom.

"Um, I'm lost. Can you help me?" He asked strangers. But they avoided him.

"Stupid Servant of Evil!" They yelled. Len rolled his eyes. "Hey, need help?" A voice asked. Thinking that it was his imagination, he stayed silent. Until someone tapped his shoulder. Len turned around to see Miku and Haku.

"Yeah?"

"I'm Miku," Miku replied, "And this is Haku." Haku waved.

"I'm Len."

"Nice to meet you, Len." Miku smiled. Len and Miku stared at each other for a moment. Then Len blinked.

"I won the staring contest!" Miku beamed.

"That's because I _let_ you win." He teased. A couple days later, Rin got worried about her brother. So, she ran to the stables and rode on a horse to search for Len.

"Len! Where are you?!" Rin hollered.

"Rin?!" Len gasped. He was shocked to see his twin sister riding a horse. Especially the demon horse, Josephine. Rin frowned at Len.

"Why didn't you at least write a letter?" Rin said. Len shrugged. He never liked writing letters, but when it came to Rin, he had to do something. Afterall, she was the princess, and he was the servant. But even though they were siblings, Rin and Len acted as if they were best friends.

"The princes Rin! Nice to meet you!" Miku bowed politely, "I'm Miku and that's Haku!" Haku wasn't sure if she was supposed to be scared by being in the presence of the Daughter of Evil, or to be honored to be talking to Princess Rin. Miku continued to talk to Rin. Her plan to destroy the Yellow country was in motion. The green haired girl just didn't expect Len to be there. All she needed to do was get Prince Kaito to cancel the marriage, causing a war. Len glanced at Miku, who was now grinning like a Cheshire Cat.

"Hey Miku, what's wrong?"

"Oh nothing!" Miku lied, "Say, I met anyone from a royal family before. What about you, Len?"

"I'm Rin's brother, so I've met plenty of other royals." Len shrugged.

"Really? That's amazing!" Haku said.

"You sure don't look like royalty to me." Miku muttered. In a split second, Rin thought she saw a devilish smirk appear on Miku's face.

"Well, we better to! It's almost time for tea!" Rin said. Len nodded, got a horse from a stable and the twins sped off to the palace.

"Miku, you've been acting rather strange." Haku said one night. Miku was gazing out the window.

"Are you alright?"

"Huh? I'm fine." Miku replied, "Actually, I was thinking we could go into town and get some books."

"Sure!" Haku said, walking out. Miku stood up, and ran to the forest. Prince Kaito, who was lost, saw her.

"Hello." He said. Miku smiled kindly.

"Hello!" She replied.

"Hey, do you know where the book store is?" Kaito asked. Miku nodded. When Haku saw Prince Kaito and Miku walking together, she turned pale from shock.

"Hey Haku!"

"Hey Miku," Haku replied.

"Prince Kaito, meet Haku." Kaito and Haku never thought that Miku would be the start of a fiery war. Then again, they would just blame it on the Daughter and Servant of Evil. Everyone would. Only the so called "Daughter of Vengeance" would know the secret of the Servant and the Daughter of Evil. The "Daughter of Green" was never as innocent as she seemed. The next day, Kaito and Miku met up at the library again, not knowing that Rin would be there too.

"Rin?!" Kaito shrieked.

"Hey Kaito-" Rin could speak as she stared at Miku. She couldn't think. At that moment, she declared that Kaito would regret his decision. She stormed off to her castle and gave the order:_ "Destroy everything in the Green Country." _Len stared at Rin in disbelief, who was furious.

"As you wish, Princess." He said quietly. Almost everything in the Green country was burned. The only person that was left was Haku, who had white hair. A couple trees also managed to survive. Len returned to the castle, covered in ashes. Rin was too busy eating a cake to notice him walk to his room, regretting what he had done. For a month, the Servant had not spoken a single word to the Daughter of Evil.

"WHAT?!" A girl with brown hair yelled, "You're going to try to start a plan?! And switch places with the Daughter of Evil?!" Len nodded.

"It'll make Rin realize what she's done."

"So what now?" The next day, all of the citizens of the Yellow Country started yelling outside of Princess Rin's palace. Rin looked out the window and scoffed.

"Those filthy peasants are causing a riot!" Rin sighed, "Go deal with them." Len stared at Rin and finally spoke.

"Rin, you need to leave the castle. It's not a riot, it's a revolution."

"A revolution?" A couple of minutes later, a couple of guards captured the "princess". "Rin" was silent as a mouse. Then the Daughter of Vengeance, also known as Meiko, walked to the cell with the keys.

"Are you sure about this, Len?" Meiko asked, worry lacing her voice.

"Yeah." Len replied. Later in history, people kept retelling the story of the Daughter of Evil, oater calling it the "Story of a Evil". To this day, not many people know that princess Rin swapped places with Len. But whenever they talk about Princess Rin, they always say,

**_"She was truly the Daughter of Evil."_**

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that was my attempt of trying to wrote the Story of evil with the RinxLen pairing. Anyways, rate and review!<strong>


	7. RinxLen randomness part 1

**Mew: this chapter was written because of these reasons: a sugar rush, and vocaloid songs. And extreme boredom. Btw the pairing for this chapter is RinxLen! No Kaitos were harmed in the making of this chapter. Anyways, Rin, disclaimer! **

**Rin: OK, we will NEVER own Vocaloid! XP **

**Kaito: WAIT- what do you mean by "no Kaitos were harmed in the making of this chapter"?! **

**Len: you'll see. Anyways, enjoy the completely random chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV <strong>

Rin Hatsune was Miku's sister, despite the fact they didn't look alike. They lived in Tokyo, and currently, the siblings were walking to Crypton Taco stand. Len Kagamine, Rin's arch enemy, was also going to the taco stand.

"Watch it, _Hatsune_!" Len snapped. Rin made a face.

"Look who's talking, _Kagamine_." Rin hissed. The two mirror images glared at each other. Miku face palmed. _I wonder how I can get them to stop fighting... _She pondered. Then, she has an idea.

"Guys, this your favorite taco stand and the only one in Japan." Miku said.

"True, but can't we steal a road roller, sis?" Rin whined.

"Why?" Miku asked. Rin pointed in Len's direction. Miku sweat dropped. She should of known Rin would say that. But she was unpredictable.

"Okay time for you two to order something!" Miku pointed to the taco stand. Rin and Len decided to run away instead. But Fate pulled a joke on them instead. Len ended up slipping on a banana peel, not far from Rin. She bust out laughing.

"Hahaha! Dude, that was a fail!" She managed to say. But then she tripped on a orange peel. "Oh you've GOT to be kidding me!" Len sniggered.

"It's an epic fight for the death!" Teto said. The mirror images glared and tried to crawl their way to the taco stand. Without being noticed, Miku got the last taco and the stand closed up for the day. Rin and Len got to their feet and started arguing. Just as Miku was eat the taco, she frowned.

"My taco's messed up." She sighed and threw it away.

**_"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_** Rin and Len yelled in unison.

"What? Oh, Crypton's closed for the day." Teto looked around.

"No!" Len gasped.

"It can't be!" Rin turned pale. Teto and Miku nodded. When Len, Rin, Miku went to her house, Rin decided to go in her emo corner, causing Miku and Len to sweat drop.

"Go and cheer her up, Banana boy." Miku poked him with a green marker.

"Banana boy?" He raised an eyebrow.

"You like bananas, right?" Miku dead panned. He sighed and joined Rin in the emo corner.

"Hey." He said.

"Hey." She replied, sulking. Out of the blue, Len hugged Rin.

* * *

><p><strong>Rin's POV<strong>

I couldn't believe it. Len was actually hugging me! I was frozen in shock. I thought we were enemies...but maybe we're not so different afterall. Len just kept hugging me, and I blushed.

"How long are you going to keep hugging me?" I asked. Not complaining or anything. He didn't reply.

"I don't know." He mumbled and let go. He was blushing for some reason.

"Hey, Kaito's here to drive us to the movies!" Miku beamed.

"I wanna see Frozen!" All of us said at the exact same time. Then we raced to the car. Kaito was eating some ice cream and stopped to start the car. But the ice cream ended up on the road because of us getting in the car.

"NOOOOOOO!" He screeched.

"Get driving, Kaito!"

Instead, Kaito started driving like a insane person. Who's brilliant idea was it to give him a _drivers license?_ As Kaito "drove" the car, I held on to Len as if he was the last orange on earth.

"We're here!" Miku yelled after Kaito parked. All of us scrambled out of the car and into the movie theater. I looked at Len, who seemed to be bored. I was getting kinda sleepy so I fell asleep on Len's shoulder.

* * *

><p><strong>Len's POV<strong>

I couldn't believe it. How the heck is Kaito able to drive?! He nearly ran over a mailbox! But anyways, back to what was happening in the theater.

Miku was eating some leeks and watching the movie, Kaito was getting sugar high on ice cream and was yelling about a snowman, Rin was asleep on my shoulder and I was trying to figure out what Kaito was saying.

I'm pretty sure Meiko-who works in the movie theater as a security guard-is on the brink of kicking Kaito out of the movies.

"ITS THE ATTACK OF THE MONSTER SNOWMEN!" Kaito shouted, pointing to Piko, Neru and Gumi.

"Sir, if you don't be quiet,you'll be forced to leave!" Meiko growled. I shrugged as Kaito went into chibi-mode and yelled again. Then she took Chibi Kaito, opened the door and threw him out-literally- to bring peace to the once chaotic movie theater.

"YAY!" everyone except for Rin and me yelled happily. Meiko bowed, and everyone became silent so the movie could play again. A while later, Rin woke up.

"What did I miss?" She asked.

"Not much." I replied. After that, we just went home.

* * *

><p><strong>Mew: I know, that was the WORST ending for this chapter but I'll try to make a part two for it! But now Kaito's mad at me...*sweat drop* <strong>

**Kaito: *glares at Mew* **

**Miku: okay! Plz Rate and review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**so this chapter is about ShadowHunterCici02's OC Cici and Len pranking the school/Crypton Academy. I don't own ShadowHunterCici's OC's Cici or Sam and we ALL know I don't own vocaloid.**

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

Ethan couldn't believe his luck. Somehow, he had got accepted to Crypton Academy, like his friend Kokoro. But right now, he was in the airport and some of his other friends were begging him not to leave. Talk about _déjà vu_, since he did the exact same thing to Kokoro.

Speaking of Kokoro, she was walking with Len and Cici to greet Ethan.

"Hi, we're from the Crypton-wait, Ethan?" Kokoro said.

"Kokoro!" He beamed and hugged the orange haired girl. _She's back!_ He thought happily. Without Kokoro, his life seemed dull and boring to Ethan.

"Ahem, we have a plane to catch." Len dead panned, pointing to his watch. Kokoro nodded and the trio-or foursome bolted to the plane.

* * *

><p><strong><em>At Japan the next day<em>**

Despite the rain, Ethan and the rest of the students managed to get to school. The teachers didn't mind because a drunk Meiko had knocked them all unconscious with a bottle of sake. Seeing this, Ethan hid from Meiko.

"Relax, Ethan-san! She's not going to hurt you!" Miku giggled.

"H-hello," Ethan said nervously. Kokoro stood by Ethan and ruffled his hair, just for the heck of it. She knew he was nervous about being at a school that was in a different country so she spoke for him.

"This is Ethan. He's a friend of mine," Kokoro said in a calm tone. Ethan managed a smiled.

"Yo, Cross-san! Nice to see you're back!" Sam smirked. Ethan's nervousness suddenly turned into anger. How dare he talk to Kokoro like that! Ethan ranted in his mind. "And with a little friend too!"

"For your_ information_, I am practically siblings with Kokoro here so _**back off**_," Ethan growled. Kokoro stared at the two boys and walked away.

"What's _their_ problems?" Rin sighed.

"They're being idiots." Kokoro dead panned.

"Looks like Ethan's _jelly_." Miku said in a sing song voice. Iroha nodded.

"And I thought _Kaito-kun_ was desperate~nya." She sighed. "Miku-san, have you finished that song yet~nya?" Miku turned to the pinkette and nodded.

"I call it 'The Snow White princess is...'!" She chirped. Kokoro gave her a thumbs up.

"I call dibs on the drums!" Luka bellowed.

"Sure! And I wanna play the guitar!" The Kagamine twins beamed in unison then glared at each other. "HEY I said I wanna play! Quit copying me!"

"You have got to be kidding me." Luka said in a monotone when she watched the twins argue.

"Oi! Quit it!" Cici and Kokoro said in unison. Len turned around and smiled.

"We were just joking." Len replied, ruffling Cici's hair. She blushed. "Hey where's Kaito?"

"He's over there." Rin and Kokoro said at the same time and pointed at the bluenette, who was in a ice cream food coma. Apparently, Meiko brought in a literal truck filled with nothing but ice cream and he ate most of it before going to school, which resulted in him having a brain freeze and passing out.

While he was passed out, Len and Cici snuck over and drew a mustache, beard and unibrow on Kaito's face. A glob of whip cream was on Kaito's left hand. Then Len took out a feather and waved it by Kaito's nose, which ended up with Kaito being covered in whip cream. Cici and Len bolted to Rin and Miku before Kaito could see them.

"Wha-what happened?!" Kaito shrieked. Len, Rin, Cici and Kokoro stifled laughs.

* * *

><p>It was science class and everyone was bored out of their minds. Ms. Kasane was teaChing about atoms and molecules and all the boring stuff. They were about to going to use some buttons, glue, glitter, and paper plates to create models of atoms and the only rule was not to throw anything at anyone.<p>

Len was trying to build a catapult and when he did, shot a spider shaped button at Ethan. The second Ethan saw the "spider" was priceless.

He turned pale and screamed in a panic, _"RUN! ITS A EVIL SPIDER!"_

In response, Kokoro sent him a text message.

_**[From: Kokoro-chan! **__** ]**_

_**To: me**_

**_what the heck r u freaking about? -_-]_**

Ethan laughed nervously. A couple minutes, a bunch of girls (and guys) saw the spider and ran out of the classroom. After class was dismisses, Rin, Miku, Kokoro, Ethan, Len and Cici went to their lockers, Sam appeared.

"See ya later, _Cross-san_!" He smirked.

"Go away before you face the mighty wrath of the Road rolla!" Rin glowered. Sam gulped in fear and sprinted to the bus

"WHY THE HECK IS THERE A BUNCH OF PLUSHIES IN MY LOCKER?!" Len yelled. Everyone opened their lockers and were buried in animal plushies.

"What the...what?" Kokoro muttered. Ethan looked around.

"Why plushies?" He asked.

"We shall never know." Miku sighed, hugging a leek plushy. Well, _that_ was a lie. The real culprit behind the pranks was never found out. Well, _culprits_.

"One word: awesome." Len smirked.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, did anyone find out whose the culprit yet? Yes? No? I was thinking that I the next chapter the Vocaloids would be like super spies! XD lol, I can't imagine what chaos Rin would create...<strong>

**Rin: Im not THAT bad!**

**Mew: I know! But I'd feel bad for the villain.**

**rin: why?**

**Mew: two words: Road. Rolla.**

**Rin: yep, now I get it! Plz rate and review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**In this chapter, it's Ethan vs. ShadowHunterCici02's OC Sam! Who shall win? Ps, this chapter also kinda guest stars my Vampire Knight OC's Tsukiakari (aka Tsuki) and Hoshikuzu (aka Hoshi) to cause some mischief! Warning: no Kaitos were harmed in the making of this chapter.**

**Kaito: WHAT?! What's with the warning?! *freaking like a chibi***

**Tsuki and Hoshi: you'll see.**

**Mew: *sweat drop* We don't own vocaloid, all I own is the OC's Tsuki, Kokoro, Ethan and Hoshi! Let the battle begin! XD**

**Kaito: What about meeeee?!**

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

Ethan was angry at Sam. No, he was _jealous_ of Sam. He was right: something had to give in. It had only been a mere two weeks since Ethan arrived in Japan, and he already made an enemy.

Kokoro, however, was _not_ interested in Sam in anyway like Ethan thought. Besides, she had to worry about Sam and Ethan fighting. Who _else_ was going to get the popcorn?! And the _camcorder_ to record it?! And stop _Rin_ from charging extra?! (Well, maybe she shouldn't stop that)

A pair of twins arrived in the class. Kamui Gakupo, the teacher, glared. Meiko watched and smirked.

"Sorry, had to watch Ouran High School Host Club." One twin breathed.

"It's _way_ better than school!" The other added. Gakupo face palmed, knowing the twins were like ninjas. Or spies. The school never knows because one minute they're there, and the next minute, they're gone.

"Take your seats, you demons." Gakupo hissed. The twins looked at him and laughed. "What's so funny?"

"You expect us to do what YOU want?" They flashed identical, devilish smiles. Len rolled his eyes at the teacher. "There's more students than teachers, you know." Trying to keep his patience, he gestured to the class.

"We're in the middle of learning about eggplants," He said with a fierce glare, that seemed to set the record straight, "Get to your seats!" The twins nodded and sprinted to their seats.

"Who are they?" Ethan asked curiously.

"Tsuki and Hoshi. They're the class trouble makers." Rin replied. "Hey Ethan, where's Ko-chan? She didn't show up for class."

"Oh, she's here but she said something about needing to get a road roller-"

"RODA ROLLA!" Rin shouted, "WE NEED A ROAD ROLLA TO RUN KAITO OVER FOR EATING ALL MY ORANGE FLAVORED ICE CREAM!" Kaito heard this and hid under a table. Rin looked around to get a team and saw the twins.

"Hey! Hoshi, wanna see Ethan fight Sam?" Rin asked Tsuki. Tsuki gave a blank look and said, "Wrong twin, I'm Tsuki, not _Hoshi_."

"Oh, my bad! It's just that you guys look like mirror images." Rin laughed, "So? Are you coming to see the fight or do I have to tie you up and drag you two there?" Tsuki and Hoshi nodded, and got back to plotting revenge against the teacher.

"Those two are like the daughters of Evil." Kaito shuddered. The twins glared daggers at Kaito, stating, _"And you're the guy whose afraid of two girls."_

"LET US PREPARE FOR WAR!" Rin asked. Tsuki and Hoshi took out a book and started to read.

"Whatcha reading?" Cici asked.

"We're trying to learn Irish, and Spanish." Tsuki said, "Me and Hoshi can already speak fluent english."

"Ethan beat my high score on Angry birds..." Rin pouted.

"Then let's prank call Ethan!" The twins smirked. After getting their phones, they pranked Ethan.

_"Hello?"_ Ethan asked.

"Its the attack of Shotas! Run while you still can!"

_"Who is this?"_ Ethan asked, confused.

"You're worst nightmare...Meiko Sakine!" The twins chorused. Ethan turned pale and to confirm his suspicion, he looked around to see a snickering pair of twins.

"YOU CLASS DEVILS!" Ethan shouted at the top of his voice. By then the twins were in hysterics and all he could do is face palm.

"Let the competition begin." Rin, Tsuki and Hoshi replied in unison.

* * *

><p>"First challenge! A daring race to the park to the school!" Tsuki said.<p>

"Why are we dressed in chicken suits?" Sam asked.

"That information is highly classified. On your mark, get set, GO!" The twins shouted. The two guys dresses in chicken suits dashed to the school. But they had some traps.

First of all, Tsuki and Hoshi had leek catapults and hidden cameras to capture Ethan and Sam racing to the finish line.

Second of all, it was all high definition and Kokoro had brought some popcorn, a shy Piko, and a taiyaki loving Iroha.

Third of all, Kokoro was going to chose who to would be her boyfriend.

"Um, Kokoro, what's wrong?" Kaito asked nervously.

"Nothing, just thinking." Kokoro shrugged. "You okay?"

"N-no!" Kaito said, "Im just worried that's all!" Kokoro stared at him for a minute and smiled.

"Thanks, Kaito-kun." She replied and hugged the ice cream loving idiot. By the time the two had realized that Rin, Miku and Luka were watching them, the said three were in hysterics.

"OMIGOD! KO-CHAN LIKES-"

"Shut up, Rinny! We can't tell the guys or they'll kill us..." Miku hissed, "And by 'US' I mean him." She pointed to Kaito.

"I WON!" Ethan hollered, "YAHOOO!" Kokoro wanted to laugh, and did.

"Only the first round." Tsuki and Hoshi said in chibi mode.

**_"WHAT?!"_ **Ethan did an anime fall.

"I totally saw that coming." Sam dead panned.

"The next challenge is...better cosplay?!" Hoshi shrieked.

"For what anime?" Rin asked.

"Um...shugo chara-"

"Say no more! We'll get the cosplay!" The twins rushed out and the two competing guys now had the cosplay for it. They had both chose the anime guys for cosplay: Ikuto, Nagihiko, and Kukai.

The cosplay for Kukai was won by Ethan.

The cosplay for Nagihiko was won by Sam.

Kaito had to wear the Ikuto cosplay...mainly because his hair was blue like Ikuto's.

After a couple more hilarious competitions, the winner was announced.

"Ethan, you won!" Kokoro beamed and hugged the boy, who was still wearing the Kukai cosplay.

"R-really? Awesome!" He said. Then he realized something.

"Um...Kokoro, I have something to ask you.." He murmured.

"What's wrong?"

"Will you go out with me?" he asked, "It's okay if you don't feel the same way-"

"Ethan, I would love to go on a date with you," she smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>Rin's POV <strong>

"Aww! I knew it was a good idea to sell all these 'Team Ethan' shirts!" I beamed. Kokoro and Ethan blushed.

"Yep! I knew this would happen. Heck, I even had a back up plan in case she said no." Sam added. I glared.

"What? I was only teasing to get her and Ethan together!" He pouted. I face palmed.

"I call dibs on planning their first date!" Miku beamed.

"I'll record it!" Tsuki smirked.

"I'll get the popcorn!" Luka smiled.

"I'll get the icecream!" Kaito added. Silence...

"BAKA!" Miku started whacking him with a leek.

* * *

><p><strong>so, I know I haven't updated in a while but I'll try to think of more crazy ideas for stories! And also, I was listening to the song "Childish war" by Kagamine Rin and Len. <strong>

**Rin: wow, that was random.**

**Mew: HEY! I was listening to a RANDOM song! so I had to make a RANDOM chapter!**

**Rin: no yon didn't... -_-**

**Mew: well, I had written down a list of ideas so yeah...*sweat drop* rate and review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**this was requested by ShadowHunterCici02 and once again, my VK OC's are guest starring! You remember how in the last chapter the twins (Hoshi and Tsuki) said they could speak fluent english and are learning irish? Well, things didn't turn out they way they expected. I only own the OC's Tsuki, Hoshi, kokoro, and Ethan And ShadowHunterCici02 owns the OC Cici Yukishiro!**

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

"Thanks Cici for offering to teach us Irish!" Tsuki said. It was a normal, boring Saturday and Kokoro, Rin, Tsuki and Hoshi wanted to learn some Irish. Plus, Len was also there. They were walking to the music classroom since it was empty.

"No problem!" She replied.

"I wanna learn Irish too!" Rin whined. "I wanna say _'Kaito is dead because he ate all my oranges!'_ in Irish!" Tsuki and Hoshi snickered.

"Can I have that on a t-shirt?" Tsuki asked with a smirk.

"Or a billboard?" Miku added.

"Or a commercial?" Hoshi snickered.

"Ok. Let's start!" Cici said. While she was teaching, everyone was silent, mainly because they were also in the presence of the "Demon Twins" also known as Tsuki and Hoshi. They were known as the Demon Twins because of their mischievous ways.

But even Tsuki and Hoshi knew that even if they are mirror twins, they're different from each other. For example: Tsuki is the older twi and her eyes are a bit darker than Hoshi's. Hoshi is the younger twin. And Tsuki studies while Hoshi watches Ouran High School Host Club.

Back to class...Kaito was trying to use Popsicle sticks to create a miniature model of the Eiffel tower. Iroha was also eating taiyaki, Piko...was being Piko. He just nervously looked around and went into Chibimode the second he saw the twins. Luka was drumming to beat on the desk with markers, Len was flirting with Cici, Tsuki and Hoshi were trying to figure out how to create a mini catapult to launch crumpled pieces of paper at Len and Kaito, and Kokoro and Ethan were talking about math.

Ethan and Kokoro were too busy talking to notice a leek flying in their direction.

"OI! Would ya shut up already?" Tsuki whined and looked at the leek. "Hatsune-san was right! Leeks are perfect for pranks!" Ethan and Kokoro knew if this was an anime, they would be sweat dropping right now.

"Ok. My bad,"

It had been only a _day_ since the competition and Kokoro and Ethan were officially a couple. And so far, MOST of the students thought they were a cute/annoying couple that was in their own little world. Currently, the two were redoing their math homework.

"No, I'm pretty sure you got this math problem wrong-" Ethan was cut off by Tsuki and Hoshi.

**_"Shut it, you two love birds!"_** The twins growled. "Its bad enough we have to deal with Kaito!" Said boy looked around and ran out of the classroom.

"Geez," Tsuki sighed as she took some notes. It may be hard to believe, but even though Tsuki had devilish antics, she was a perfectionist. That's why her pranks go so well.

"Ok, so-"

"Wheres Kaito?" Miku asked. Cici face palmed.

"I have no idea..."

"Probably eating ice cream somewhere?" the twins suggested. With Miku looking for Kaito, everyone thought that it was ok to start the lesson again. But, once again, KAITO had to show up. Tsuki glared at him.

"Geez, what did I do?" Kaito sighed. Hoshi just shrugged in reply. Kaito was once again bored so he got out his phone to play angry birds.

"Hey Rin, guess what?"

"what?"

"_Kaito deberá enfrentarse a la ira del rodillo de camino!_" **(Translation: Kaito shall face the wrath of the road roller!)** Tsuki replied, and quickly translated from Spanish to japanese. Rin tried to restrain herself from laughing, but it ultimately failed.

"You need some friends, nee-chan." Hoshi said in chibimode, remembering that her and Tsuki can also speak a bit of spanish.

"Well, I can't go asking people left and right, can I?" Tsuki sighed, "I don't wanna end up like Kaito who gets mopey about melted ice cream."

There is no need like the lack of a friend." Miku stated. Kaito stared at her blankly before running to a random room to get a hat and walked back in, smirking.

"What in the name of sanity have you got on your head?" Tsuki asked, amusement clearly in her voice.

"A fez. I wear a fez now. Fezzes are cool." Kaito gave her a thumbs up. She mentally face palmed. The twins sighed, snatched the fez, and tossed into the garbage. "HEY! My fez!"

"That fez was a crime against everything good in the world." Tsuki dead panned.

**_"NOOOOOOOO-"_** Kaito yelled dramatically, running in slow motion towards the garbage can.

"Are you done yet?" Cici asked in annoyance.

"Um, not yet. _**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"**_ Kaito said and did a face plant. "Ok, now I am. Continue."

* * *

><p>After the whole "Fez scene" Kaito caused, Tsuki and Hoshi had a tough time concentrating on learning irish. That was even more difficult. But someone had planned a prank-no, it wasn't the twins this time-that involved <em>zombies<em>.

"What was _that_?" Len asked. Miku shrugged.

"OMG, ZOMBIES!" Kaito screamed and pushed Tsukiakari and Hoshi away, "ITS EVERY MAN FOR THEMSELVES!" The twins slapped him.

"Calm down! It's not like like they're going to chase us!"

"This way!" Len said and the gang snuck out of the music room. The zombies kept following them. Panicking, Len searched his pockets and smirked.

"Stand back, I'm armed!" He said. Most of the group had no idea of what to make of the blond.

"With a banana?" Tsuki face palmed. Len dropped the banana and ran.

"WAIT! GET THE BANANA!"

"Why?"

"Bananas are cool."

Tsuki's sighed and got the banana.

"Guys-"

"Not now, Iroha!" Miku snapped.

"But guys, they're just cosplayer people~nya..." iroha replied. Everyone else did a face plant.

"Let's just go to movie or something." Tsuki said.

"Yep."

"That sounds good to me!"

* * *

><p><strong>OK, the zombie bit was just something completely random I thought of. And of course, Len had to bring a banana. I'll be watching some Doctor who with my cousin soon, and the next chapter will have Kaito as the Star, since she LOVES vocaloid and Doctor who. Rate and review! <strong>


	11. Luka x Gakupo chapter!

**This chapter was requested by a Guest! *gets whacked with a tuna* Sorry for not updating in a while and OW! *get hit with another tuna***

** Ok, we all know I don't own Vocaloid, right? Because if I DID, there would be a anime for it! And also, there will be a bit of Doctor Who references cuz Kaito will be a time traveling person! And ALOT of Ouran High School Host Club references are here too! **

* * *

><p><em><strong> Gakupo's POV <strong>_

I was NOT happy. I had gotten into detention, for doing nothing. Yeah, that's right, the teacher was a complete menace.

The seat by me was empty until a girl with long pink hair and sky blue eyes walked in.

People say that there's this dude, named...Kaito, who can travel through time. And she used this know this Kaito guy. People say they hear the words _"Geronimo!"_ and_ "Where's my ice cream?"_ in empty hallways.

Back to stupid detention...

"Whatcha listening to?" I asked the pinkette.

"The Ouran High School Host Club theme song, Sakura kiss." she stated, narrowing her eyes.

"Cool!" I gave her a thumbs up. By the time that we left detention, it was getting dark out and I swear I heard that song again...

"WHERES MY ICE CREAM?!" A blunette yelled, panicking. All I could do was face palm.

"In the North Pole." I dead panned.

"Thanks!" He replied and disappeared after pressing a few buttons on the watch he was wearing.

"What...what the heck?!" I shouted, then I noticed a checklist. This is what it read:

**~Luka's checklist~**

**Buy tuna**

**Whack Mikuo with Tuna :)**

**blame it on Neru**

**Argue with Neru **

**get into detention -.-  
><strong>

**Meet some random person**

**Go chat with Miku**

**Laugh when Mikuo freaks out**

**Chat with Rin**

I face palmed again. She planned out all that and called me a random person. That is not cool. NOT cool at all. I ran to the nearest store to see Luka buying more tuna.

"Luka-chaan!" I beamed and glomped her.

"AHHH! STALKER!" She shrieked and pushed me away.

"I'm not a stalker..." I pouted, then smiled, "I'm Gakupo Kamui!"

"Oh yeah, Eggplant guy." She replied. "I'm Megurine Luka. How'd you know my name?"

"This list." I said, pointing to the checklist. She face palmed. The next day, I was looking for a nice quiet place to play video games. The second I opened the door, rose petals drifted into the air.

"Welcome to the art club!"

"Luka?!" I said.

"Eggplant guy?"

"My name isn't 'Eggplant guy'! It's Gakupo!" I whined.

"Fine," Luka sighed.

"So, you're an artist?" I asked. Luka turned as pink as her hair.

"Y-yeah, why?" She stammered.

"Paint something!" I said.

"Ok." Luka got a bunch of paints, roses and started to paint the roses. The painting looked almost like a photo yet I actually got to see her paint it.

"Amazing!" I beamed. "That's so cool!"

"Really?" Luka blinked from shock. I nodded.

"Besides, I think art is cool." I said.

* * *

><p><strong>Luka's POV<strong>

I smiled at the Eggplant addict known as Gakupo. He seemed pretty cool. And he liked artists. But then he accidentally broke a vase Miku made.

"Great. That vase was worth $600." Miku said in Chibimode. "$1000 counting the high quality clay to create it."

"EHHH?! Wait, I don't have that type of money!" He paled.

"Too bad, so sad!" Rin growled.

"Hey! Ever heard the saying 'When in Rome, do what Romans do'?" I asked.

"No. I'm not roman." He cowered. I face palmed.

"From now on, Kamui Gakupo is the art club dog!" Miku ordered.

"Art club dog...?" He echoed.

"The chore boy." I explained, "You have to clean up after everyone."

"Will I get payed?" His eyes lit up.

"Nope." I replied in a monotone.

"Then I don't wanna be a choreboy." He said glumly. I sighed.

"You don't really have much of a choice." Miku said.

"This stinks!" Gakupo whined.

"I'll help." I groaned, walking over to him with some wipes and a bucket. He was having trouble with cleaning up the pink paint that was on the table.

"I never really seen paint." He murmured. My eyes widened in shock.

"How is that even possible?"

"I was homeschooled and I never got any paint." He shrugged, his purple hair falling into his face. "Wow, this stuff is messy!" I laughed.

"Its paint, ya doofus." I replied, taking another cloth and handing it to him. He smiled and we started cleaning up the art room.

"Phew! That took forever!" he said after the whole room was spotless.

"It's only been ten minutes." I dead panned.

"TEN MINUTES?!" He did an anime fall.

"Yep," I nodded.

"So, what now?" He asked, "Wanna go to the new planetarium? I'll pay for the popcorn." I blushed slightly, and laughed a bit.

"Sure." I beamed. At the planetarium, we kept chatting and we walked around town. The sun was shining brightly. Birds were flying across the now orange sky.

"So, what now?" He asked.

"I dunno." I replied. My heart beat started to speed up when he flashed a smile at me. Why am I acting so weird?!

"Wow, check it out! Theres an new cafe over here, Luka! And it sells eggplant soup!"

"Okay, let's go!"

* * *

><p>I decided to drag him AWAY from the cafe because I wanted to get some tuna sandwiches. He pouted ad sighed.<p>

"I wanted eggplant soup." He mumbled.

"Then maybe we can get some later." I said. His purple eyes lit up.

"Thanks, Luka!" He beamed.

"Here's your tuna sandwi-oh hey Luka-chan!"

"Meiko? You work here?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Yup!" she replied, "First job ever! Now here's your sandwiches." She set the plate on the table and walked away. I took one.

"So, what's your life like?" I asked, taking a bite from the sandwich.

"Meh, kind of average. But I'm trying to learn karate,"

Suddenly, a boy with blue hair and eyes appeared, along with a blue police box. Of course.

"KAITO?!" I screeched.

"Kaito! Whats up?" Meiko grinned. The blue haired idiot smiled.

"Hello Megurine, and Sakine." He bowed, and fixed the bow tie that he wore, "I just got back from Pompeii a year before the volcano erupted!

"Isnt pompeii some ancient city?" Gakupo asked. I nodded. After I explained everything to Gakupo, we just walked home.

"This was fun."

"Yep! Hey, here's my number in case you want to talk!" Gakupo said and wrote his phone number on a piece of paper.

"Thanks, Kamui-san,"

"You can call me Gakupo. All my friends do!" He said.

"Ok, thanks Gakupo."

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

The next day, Luka was at the art club, waiting for Gakupo. He _was_ the choreboy. Gakupo was actually running late. The eggplant lover scrambled to his feet and knocked the door of the art club.

"Sorry for being late!"

Luka tackled the boy in a bear hug.

"Luka? Are you okay?" Gakupo asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine!" Luka blushed and walked away.

"My, my, looks like Luka has a crush!" Rin smirked.

"WHAT?!" Luka blushed and yelled.

"So she does." Miku said, "What about you, choreboy?" Gakupo blushed. He wasn't ready to answer the question either.

"Oh, he likes Luka!" Rin chirped.

"Really?" Luka asked. Gakupo nodded. A couple days later, Luka and Gakupo got together.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, sorry for the corny ending. Plz rate and review!<strong>


End file.
